


Our Family

by snowity



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baby SwanMills, F/F, Fluff, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowity/pseuds/snowity
Summary: Emma and Regina with the new baby.





	Our Family

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my prevailing language, but I'm learning. So, if there are grammar errors, please let me know.

Regina: She is so beautiful. *said as she stared at the small package in her arms.*

Emma: She pulled at me, then...

Regina: EMMA!!

Emma: What? I'm being honest.

Regina: Idiot.

Emma: Your idiot and mother of your daughter. *said with a smile on his face*

Regina: I know. *her said smiling back.*

Emma: Want to get her?

Regina: Yes.

Emma puts the baby in Regina's arms.

Regina: You're so beautiful and perfect, my little angel. Mommy loves you so much, okay? And we're going to protect you from anything bad.

The two women are enjoying that little moment, until...

Emma: Gina?

Regina: Say.

Emma: We still have not thought of the name for the baby.

Regina: It is true. Do you have any suggestion?

Emma: I thought about Olivia.

Regina: That's a great name. Do you like that name, little angel?

The two women look at the sleeping baby and when they do not receive any response they look again.

Emma: Well, we can consider this as yes.

Regina: So... welcome Olivia Swan Mills, you're our little treasure.


End file.
